Episode 9759 (1st May 2019)
Plot Leanne dismisses Shona's words but is clearly unnerved. Gemma tells Ryan she needs Chesney now more than ever. Ryan suggests giving their relationship another go. Sally serves vegan cheese and quinoa bake for her dinner guests and lays it on thick about how proud she is of Tim for sticking to his diet. Paula insists that DS Beckett either charge Nick or release him after a four-hour interrogation. Chesney sees Ryan hugging Gemma at the Rovers and leaps to the wrong conclusion, accusing her of bed-hopping. A furious Gemma storms out of the pub. Chesney realises he's got it wrong when Ryan explains that Gemma was upset. Jan meets Mary at the Rovers. As she leans in on him, he realises she wants more than a drink and invents a story about a lost love who was run over by a cattle truck on their wedding day to put her off. David collects Nick as he's released without charge. Nick is satisfied that the police haven't a clue about Audrey's money. After dinner, Sally throws Tim's chocolate treats at him as his "dessert". Imran is incensed that Nick has been freed. Sally lectures Tim about his diet but, sick of being treated like a child, he marches off to the Rovers for a pint. Dev gets stick for selling Tim the chocolates. Abi cobbles together a short story based on an episode of Zombezi. Brian recognises it straghtaway as Cathy is a fan. Brian suggests that she think of story-telling as telling a convincing lie as she's good at that. Mary thinks her date was a success and considers getting a divorce from Norris. Imran punches Nick in the face when he arrives back in the Street. Leanne questions him about what Shona said. He suggests she made it up as she doesn't like him. Paul points out to Gemma that Chesney will realise he's the father of her baby when he finds out she's pregnant. Tim returns home and tells Sally he didn't drink the pint. He agrees to her idea of eating healthily with the occasional treat. Nick manages to talk his way out of trouble again, much to Toyah's dismay. Leanne stands by Nick as he demands Toyah and Imran move out immediately. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and interview room Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne must decide if she can stand by her man; and Tim accuses Sally of trying to control him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,316,643 viewers (10th place). Category:2019 episodes